Nachtschicht
by CrispyCreamSmile
Summary: "Ich spendiere Ihnen Frühstück wenn wir hier fertig sind." sagte er in der Hoffnung ihre Laune ein wenig zu heben. Es schien zu funktionieren. Sie lächelte.
1. Chapter 1

Ein bisschen lauter als nötig schlug Scully die Tür hinter sich zu als sie in das kleine Kellerbüro kam. Mulder schreckte von seiner Arbeit hoch und warf fast den Stapel Fotos vom Tisch die vor ihm lagen.  
"Scully! Schön, dass Sie hier sind." er versuchte die offensichtlich sehr angespannte Stimmung mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln zu entschärfen.  
"Sparen Sie sich ihre Nettigkeiten, es ist nicht so als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt." erwiderte seine Partnerin knurrig.  
"Was ist so wichtig, dass sie mich so unbedingt noch einmal herbestellen mussten?"

Mulder nahm sich einige Sekunden Zeit zu antworten. Er wusste, dass Scully sich auf das Wochenende gefreut hatte und auch, dass sie nicht gerne Überstunden machte wenn es nicht nötig war doch mit einer so heftigen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass sie schicker gekleidet war als sonst. Kein Bürooutfit aber auch keine Freizeitkleidung wie man sie an freien Tagen erwartete. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und sie trug Makeup. Nicht viel aber doch so, dass es ihre Augen geschmackvoll betonte. Die Lippen waren dunkelrot.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm auffiel wie schön seine Partnerin war.

"Hatten Sie ein Date Scully?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Sie sah ihn einige Sekunden mit stechendem Blick an.  
"Hätte Sie das davon abgehalten mich anzurufen?"  
Er grinste verlegen. "Ich denke nicht."

Sie seufzte.  
"Zeigen Sie mir was Sie gefunden haben. Vielleicht kann ich das Date nachholen. Ich hatte mich auf...Gesellschaft gefreut."  
Dies brachte ihr einen überraschten Blick ihres Gegenübers ein.  
So offen redete Sie normalerweise nie über ihr Privatleben.  
"Es ist also etwas Ernstes?" ganz konnte er den Anflug von Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken der in ihm aufkeimte.  
Es war schwer den Gedanken zu ertragen, dass ein anderer Mann Scully näher kam.  
"Eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen ist mit meinem Job wohl unmöglich, soviel habe ich inzwischen eingesehen." sagte sie bitter.  
"Oh." er hatte verstanden worauf sie hinauswollte.  
"Ich habe Ihnen also nicht nur das Date sondern auch die Nacht versaut. Das tut mir leid."  
"Tut es Ihnen nicht." sie sah ihn einige Momente schweigend an dann schüttelte Sie den Kopf. "Es wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso ein Fehler gewesen."

Mulder atmete erleichtert auf.  
"Ich spendiere Ihnen Frühstück wenn wir hier fertig sind." sagte er in der Hoffnung ihre Laune ein wenig zu heben. Es schien zu funktionieren. Sie lächelte.  
"Dann lassen Sie uns loslegen Mulder."  
Sie griff sich einige der Fotos und setze sich gedankenverloren auf die Ecke seines Schreibtisches.  
Ihr Rock schob sich ein Stück nach oben über den Oberschenkel und Mulder musste sich sehr konzentrieren um seinen Fokus wieder auf die Arbeit zu lenken.

"Was denken Sie, was das für Flecken sind Scully?" fragte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Ecke des Fotos.  
Fehler.  
Scully runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ich kann es nicht richtig erkennen...das Licht ist so schlecht."  
Sie beugte sich in seine Richtung um das Bild näher an die Schreibtischlampe zu bringen.  
Ihre Bluse war bis zum dritten Knopf geöffnet und von seiner Position aus konnte er ihr perfekt in den Ausschnitt gucken. Sie trug einen schwarzen, spitzenbesetzten BH. Er bemerkte ein Ziehen in der Lendengegend. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und räusperte sich.  
"Ich denke...also vielleicht...die Flecken...das ich also..."  
"Mulder ist alles ok mit Ihnen?" fragte Sie besorgt und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Kurz stockte ihm der Atem. Schon oft hatten sie spät in der Nacht in ihrem Kellerbüro gesessen und hatten Beweise gewälzt. Es war auch keine Seltenheit, dass sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eng zusammen arbeiteten. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er seine Partnerin attraktiv fand. Nur ein Blinder konnte das übersehen. Doch heute Abend fiel es ihm schwerer als sonst seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sein Puls ging schneller und er spürte wie Wärme in ihm aufstieg.  
"Ich habe...in meinem Aktenschrank." etwas abrupt stand er auf und warf dabei fast seinen Schreibtischstuhl um.

Scully sah ihn irritiert an. „Mulder ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Was haben Sie denn?".

Er stütze sich mit einer Hand am Aktenschrank ab um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und versuchte tief durchzuatmen

„Nein, es ist nur … ich glaub ich bin zu schnell aufgestanden... geht schon wieder"

Er schüttelte den Kopf - als ob das jemals helfen würde die Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Also was halten sie nun von den Fotos? Sie müssen mir doch zustimmen, dass da etwas nicht stimmt?"

Ihr Blick blieb besorgt auf ihm liegen, wie er dort leicht zittrig und verwirrt stand, doch wusste sie, dass es zwecklos war sich weitere Gedanken zu machen. Wenn er ihr nicht sagen wollte, was los war, war absolut nichts aus ihm herauszubekommen. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Fotos zu.

„Hm...", murmelte sie, während sie die Bilder nacheinander durchblätterte. Im Bemühen um Konzentration biss sie sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

Eigentlich war ihr gar nicht danach sich mit einer X-Akte zu beschäftigen. Nach Monaten hatte sie sich auf Anraten einer Freundin auf ein Blind-Date eingelassen, war endlich mal wieder beim Friseur gewesen und hatte sich schick gemacht. Sie fühlte sich erstaunlich wohl, auch wenn ihr das Outfit das ihre Freundin zusammengestellt hatte eigentlich zu aufreizend war. Und nun saß sie in einem dunklen Kellerbüro und grübelte über Bildern eines Mordopfers. Das letzte was sie sich für diesen Abend vorgestellt hatte.

Unauffällig blinzelte sie zu Mulder hinüber. Wie er dort stand, die Ärmel des lockersitzenden Hemdes hochgekrempelt so, dass der Ansatz seines Bizeps zu sehen war, konnte sie nicht umhin zu registrieren wie attraktiv er war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie zu Hause bereits zwei Gläser Wein getrunken hatte, aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich völlig irrational zu ihm hingezogen.

Immer wieder blickte sie verstohlen zu ihrem Partner. Je länger sie sich seinen Körper betrachtete desto mehr gefiel ihr was sie sah.  
Sie spürte wie sich ihre Wangen röteten und das hatte nichts mit Scham zu tun.  
Nun war sie es die nervös wurde.

Da plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Ging es ihm vielleicht ähnlich? Verhielt er sich deswegen so ungewöhnlich?

Dieses Mal sah sie offen zu ihm herüber und er fing ihren Blick auf. Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen, versuchten zu lesen was der andere dachte.

"Mulder." Sie stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
"Scully." seine Stimme war tiefer als gewohnt. "Sie sollten das unbedingt sein lassen."  
Ein wenig irritiert blieb sie stehen. "Wovon sprechen Sie?"  
"Sie beißen sich auf die Unterlippe. Ständig!" er ging weiter auf sie zu und hob ihr Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger an. "Das macht mich ganz verrückt!"  
"Tatsächlich?" fragte sie und versuchte ein grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Es ist eine unbewusste Handlung, ich kann das nicht so einfach kontrollieren."  
"Dann muss ich einen anderen Ansatz probieren." Sagte er und ohne weitere Vorwarnung überwand er die letzten Zentimeter die sie trennen und berührte vorsichtig ihr Lippen mit den seinen.  
Er wollte dieses Gefühl genießen, in sich aufnehmen und nie vergessen. Ihre Lippen waren weicher als er es sich je erträumt hatte.

Sie war es die den Kuss schließlich vertiefte. Mit ihrer Zunge massierte sie seine Unterlippe bis er ihr Einlass gewährte.  
Er zog sie fester in seine Arme während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um ihm noch näher zu kommen.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ sich in den Moment fallen. Eine Kunst, die sie eigentlich nicht beherrschte. Doch zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte sie das Gefühl es wäre in Ordnung die Kontrolle für einen Moment abzugeben. An ihn. Langsam ließ sie ihre Zunge seinen Mund erkunden und neckte die seine spielerisch. Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken, zog seinen Kopf leicht zu sich herunter und sog die Empfindungen die auf sie einschossen in sich auf. Sein Geruch, sein Geschmack, die sanfte und zugleich fordernde Art wie seine Zunge die ihre umspielte.


	2. Chapter 2

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Scully ihre Reflektion im Badezimmerspiegel.  
Dieser war noch leicht benebelt vom Dampf der heißen Dusche und in ihren Gedanken war genau das eine gute Beschreibung ihrer Gemütsverfassung.

Noch immer spürte sie ein angenehmes Ziehen in ihren Muskeln. Ihre Beine waren schwächer als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen.  
Ihre Gedanken schwirrten durch den Kopf wie ein Schwarm wildgewordener Bienen.  
Am meisten jedoch faszinierte sie, dass von all dem nichts in ihrem Spiegelbild zu erkennen war.

Sie fühlte sich anders als sonst.

Glücklicher?

Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht.

Bilder blitzen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.

Mulder wie er heiße Küsse auf ihrem Körper verteilt als er quälend langsam ihre Bluse öffnet.

Ihre eigene Hand wie sie sich in seinen vollen, dunklen Haaren festkrallt um ihn genau dahin zu leiten wo sie es am meisten braucht.

Sein heißer Atem der ihren Hals streichelt als er sich an sie presst.

Ihre Beine die eng seine Hüfte umschlingen um ihn noch näher zu spüren.

Der raue Ton seiner erregten Stimme in ihrem Ohr wie er immer wieder ihren Namen ruft.

Ihre eigene Stimme, belegt von Lust, die seinen Ruf erwidert.

Seine starken Muskeln unter ihren Fingern wie sie vor Anspannung zucken.

Sie war kein spontaner Mensch. Sie mochte Ordnung und Struktur. Deshalb hatte es ihr die Medizin wohl so sehr angetan.

Mulder hatte eine gehörige Portion Chaos in ihr Leben gebracht. Immer wieder schaffte er es sie aus der Reserve zu locken und sie aus ihren gewohnten Mustern zu bringen.

So sehr sie auch immer wieder versuchte sich einzureden, dass es sie nervte so musste sie sich inzwischen eingestehen, dass ihr Leben um einiges aufregender und vielleicht auch lebenswerter geworden war seit dem sie ihn kannte.

Auch hatte sie gelernt, dass er ein Mensch war auf den sie sich bedingungslos verlassen konnte. Er hatte immer zu ihr gestanden ohne zu hinterfragen.

Womit sie sein Vertrauen verdient hatte konnte sie sich noch nicht vollständig erklären.

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht ihre professionelle Maske fallen zu lassen, zu sehr war sie Teil ihres Lebens geworden.

Manchmal war sie sich nicht mehr sicher wer sie wirklich war.

Doch die letzte Nacht war anders gewesen. Er hatte sie durchschaut, hatte genau gewusst was er tat. Sie hatte sich komplett fallen lassen in seinen Armen. Diese Erfahrung war befreiend und beängstigend zugleich gewesen.

Doch er hatte jeden Anflug von Angst verscheucht. Sie fühlte sie geborgen, geliebt und vor allem begehrt in seinen Armen.

Gestern hatte er es ein weiteres Mal geschafft, dass sie von sich selbst überrascht wurde.

Ein One Night Stand.

Mit Ihrem Partner.

Im Büro

Ihre Freundin würde ihr niemals glauben, und auch sie selbst war nicht hundert Prozent überzeugt, dass das nicht alles ein wundervoller Traum gewesen war.

Sie lachte leise bei diesem Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hoffe du lachst nicht über mich."

klang seine verschlafene Stimme hinter ihr.

Er stand in der Badezimmertür und lächelte verschmitzt

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz im Spiegel, dann senkte sie den Kopf als sie spürte wie ihr das Rot in die Wangen stieg.

Er ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen bevor er von hinten an sie herantrat und einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte.

"Wir geben ein tolles Paar ab findest du nicht?"

Sie schmiegte sich an seinen starken Körper und genoss die Wärme die von ihm ausging. Schon viel zu lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt um diesen Moment nicht auszukosten.

"Ein Paar also?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Naja..." er küsste sie Federleicht auf den Kopf "Wir beide. Zusammen."

"Mulder, ich bin mir bewusst was "Paar" bedeutet."

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen so, dass sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.

"Mulder, normalerweise..."

"Sh sh...nein! Du brauchst dich nicht zu erklären!" er strich ihr eine Strähne des roten Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte unsicher.  
"Die letzte Nacht war ungewöhnlich. Etwas Besonderes. Für uns beide...hoffe ich. Ich würde nichts daran ändern wollen!" sagte sie leise. In ihrer Stimme schwang die unbestimmte Angst, dass er doch anders darüber dachte. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es aushalten könnte wenn es für ihn doch nur eine günstige Gelegenheit für ein bisschen Spaß gewesen wäre.

Ihr Herz pochte, sie war sich fast sicher, dass er es hören konnte.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich die letzte Nacht nochmal so wiederholen würde." sagte er mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht.

Plötzlich schlug ihr das Herz bis in den Hals.

Sollte es tatsächlich wahr sein?

War sie nur...eine von vielen für ihn?

"Der Bleistifthalter in meinem Rücken war doch sehr unbequem." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, dann gab sie ihm einen Klapps auf den Oberarm.

"Mulder" sie wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte. Erleichterung strömte durch ihren Körper.

Er hatte sie schon wieder erwischt.

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich das lustig finden soll!" sagte sie trotzig.

"Ich finde das auch nicht lustig. Ich bin sicher ich habe einen blauen Fleck" er grinste schelmisch und küsste ihre Wange bevor er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte

"Vielleicht könntest du mal einen genaueren Blick drauf werfen Dr. Scully"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren bevor sie begann mit ihrer Zunge die seine zu massieren.

Langsam aber bestimmt dirigierte er sie mit seinem Körper ein paar Schritte zurück bis sie gegen die Ablage des Waschtisches stieß. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf die erhöhte Fläche so, dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren bevor er begann langsam den Gürtel ihres Bademantels zu lösen.

"Oh Mulder..." seufzte sie und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. „Bitte hör nicht auf."

Anstatt einer Antwort begann Mulder sanfte Küsse entlang ihres Schlüsselbeins zu verteilen was heiße Wellen der Lust durch ihren Körper jagte.

Kurz blitze in ihr der Gedanke an ihr Spiegelbild auf.  
Sie kicherte leise. Wie es wohl in diesem Moment aussehen musste?!

Lange konnte sie diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht festhalten, Mulders Hände die langsam unter ihren Bademantel schlüpften blendeten alles andere um sie herum aus und sie gab sich vollkommen dem Gefühl der Erregung hin das sich schnell in ihr aufstieg und ihren Puls rasen ließ.


	3. Sequel

Ein schrilles Klingeln riss Scully, für ihren Geschmack viel zu früh, aus ihren Träumen. Sie stöhnte genervt auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen bevor sie sich schlaftrunken über Mulder beugte um das Handy auf dem Nachttisch zu erreichen.

„G'morgen" murmelte dieser bevor er sich wieder in sein Kissen vergrub. Sie hatten beide nicht viel geschlafen an diesem Wochenende.

„Scully." Meldete sie sich ohne auf dem Display nach dem Anrufer zu gucken.

Am anderen Ende herrschte Schweigen.

„Hallo? Wer ist denn da?" fragte sie und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Andererseits sollte der Anrufer ruhig mitbekommen, dass er sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

„Direktor Skinner hier." Er klang etwas verwirrt.

„Guten Morgen Sir, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Agent Scully ich…eigentlich gar nichts." Es entstand eine kurze Pause bevor er weitersprach. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich bin ein bisschen irritiert. Ich habe versucht Mulder zu erreichen."

Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Scully und plötzlich saß sie aufrecht im Bett, von Müdigkeit keine Spur mehr.

Voller Horror sah sie auf das Handy in ihrer Hand. Mulders Handy.

Es hatte wohl neben ihrem auf dem Nachttisch gelegen und sie hatte abgenommen ohne ihren Fehler zu bemerken.

„Scully? Sind Sie noch dran?" hörte sie Skinners entfernte Stimme.

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ruhig zu klingen als sie antwortete.

„Sir ich habe fälschlicherweise angenommen es wäre mein Handy das klingelt. Das tut mir leid."

„Warum haben Sie Agent Mulders Handy bei sich?"

„Agent Mulder und ich haben gestern Abend einige Akten durchgesehen und da es spät wurde ist er hier geblieben."

Sie sah Mulder aus dem Augenwinkel an der inzwischen auch mitbekommen hatte was passiert war und ihre Hand in seine nahm um sie zu beruhigen. Leider bewirkte er damit das genaue Gegenteil. Sie durften nicht hier sein, ER durfte nicht hier sein. Vor allem aber durfte Skinner nicht mitbekommen was zwischen Ihnen passiert war. Sie wusste nicht wie der Direktor damit umgehen würde wenn sie erneut eine der Grundregeln des FBI brachen. Dieses Mal aus persönlichen Gründen, die wohl vor dem Ausschuss nicht zu verteidigen waren.

„Auf der Couch! Im Wohnzimmer." fügte sie hastig hinzu.

„Ich verstehe." Er klang wenig überzeugt, ließ das Thema jedoch zu ihrer Erleichterung fallen. „Ich habe heute Morgen einen Anruf aus Westbrook, Maine erhalten. Der ansässige Sherif verlangte ausdrücklich nach Mulder. Worum genau es geht wollt sie mir noch nicht mitteilen."

„Sherif Blair?" fragte Scully überrascht. Sie hatte diese X-Akte als abgeschlossen betrachtet.

„Ja das war ihr Name." Bestätigte er. „Es gab wohl einen erneuten Vorfall. Sie sagte Mulder wisse worum es ginge aber so wie es scheint, sind auch Sie im Bild. Vielleicht ist es das Beste wenn sie Mulder begleiten. Ich erwarte Sie beide in 2 Stunden in meinem Büro."

„Natürlich Sir." Sie zögerte „Ich…werde es Agent Mulder weitergeben. Bis in zwei Stunden Sir."

Sie legte auf, ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham und sie brauchte einige Sekunden um ihr Herzklopfen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Scully komm schon. Alles halb so wild! Das kann passieren!" sagte er und lachte verständnisvoll.

Ein unverständliches nuscheln kam unter dem Kissen hervor.

Nun musste er endgültig Lachen. Vorsichtig hob er eine Ecke des Kissens an um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Willst du nicht wieder rauskommen?" fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Du bist mir keine große Hilfe. Ich schäme mich in Grund und Boden und du lachst."

„Was soll ich tun, so bin ich nun mal." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. „So sehr ich deinen Schmollmund auch mag, wir sollten aufstehen. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen."

Sie seufzte doch ihr blieb nichts als ihm rechtzugeben. Der Verkehr würde die Hölle sein um diese Zeit und sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall weitere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

„Ich gehe als erstes duschen." Damit küsste sie ihn kurz auf den Mund und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer.

Skinner sah kurz von seinen Papieren auf als seine beiden Agenten das Büro betraten.

„Ah Sie sind da. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz." Er deutete auf die beiden leeren Stühle im Gegenüber. „Ich habe sofort Zeit für Sie."

Sie traten an den Schreibtisch und nahmen ihre üblichen Plätze ein. Scully nestelte ein wenig nervös an den Knöpfen ihres Blazers. Sie hoffe inständig, dass Skinner den Handy-Vorfall übergehen würde. Mulder sah zu ihr herüber und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann nickte er kaum merklich mit dem Kopf um ihr zu bedeuten, dass alles gut werden würde. Dankbar erwiderte sie seine Geste mit einem Lächeln ihrerseits. Plötzlich hatte sie das brennende Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren, wünschte sich, er würde ihre Hand halten um ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Ein Räuspern brachte sie zurück in die Realität und peinlich berührt stellte sie fest, dass die Augen ihres Direktors auf sie fixiert waren.

„Agent Scully. Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl heute Morgen?" fragte er, doch sie war sich sicher, dass dies nur eine rhetorische Frage war.

„Doch Sir. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Gut. Sie wirkten ein wenig zerstreut am Telefon."

Sie brauchte all ihre Willenskraft um nicht zu erröten.

„Ich denke das war meine Schuld." Warf Mulder ein und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Scully hat bis spät in die Nacht Obduktionsberichte für mich geprüft."

„Soweit ich informiert bin bearbeiten Sie aktuell keinen Fall."

„Es sind alte offene Fälle gewesen. Ich vermutete einen Zusammenhang den Agent Scully jedoch widerlegen konnte."

Skinner nickte anerkennend in ihre Richtung.

„Dann haben Sie ja Zeit um ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit einem neuen Fall zu widmen."

Er reichte beiden Agenten eine überraschend dünne Mappe.

„Wie ich bereits sage wurde ich heute Morgen von Sheriff Blair kontaktiert. Sie berichtete mir, dass sie schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt ihre Hilfe in Anspruch genommen hat...inoffiziell."

„Sir wir…" begann Mulder doch Skinner schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was sie in Ihrer Freizeit tun geht mich nichts an, und wenn es gegen die Regeln verstößt wäre es mir wohler wenn ich nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt werde. Je weniger ich weiß desto weniger kann ich verraten." Er blickt beiden lange in die Augen.

Wieder keimte in Scully der Gedanke auf, dass er mehr wusste.

Oder hatte er es tatsächlich nur auf die Hilfestellung für Sheriff Blair bezogen?

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie beide auch außerhalb der offiziellen Ermittlungen Hinweisen nachgingen.


End file.
